A coffee and two sugars
by miyahow
Summary: La force de l'habitude conduit Toshiya dans son éternel café, histoire de penser à autre chose en regardant le sucre fondre. Mais les habitudes vont être un tantinet modifiées... Yaoi encore peu explicite
1. Chapter 1

**Bieeeeen le bonjour.**

**Enchantée. Miyahow.**

**Première fanfic posée ici, soyez indulgent, certes j'écris depuis quatre ans, mais je suis plus d'habitude dans le genre de disons… « l'estime personnelle » et comme mon « estime personnelle » frise les 0 voire plonge dans les abysses du négtif. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de poster. Mais cette fois… Why not ? J'espère en tout cas qu'elle plaira à ceux ou celles qui la lirons, je préviens que je suis plutôt irrégulière voire bordélique dans mes fréquences de postage. Vous pouvez me flageller par avance.*tend le fouet.***

**Petit récapitulatif :**

**Titre : Un café et deux sucres. [titre de *biiip* u_u]**

**Chapitre : 1**

**Personnages principaux : Miyavi, Toshiya [dir en grey], Die, notre cher « patron » dont on ne sait pas trop d'où il vient x].**

**Disclamer : eh nan, ces jeunes et beaux monsieurs ne m'appartiennent pas. Tant mieux pour eux u_u.**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort.**

**Auteur : Miyahow.**

**Piti mot : Warning mes mignons, il s'agit ici de Y.A.O.I. Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, veuillez repartir~.**  
**Sinon bonne lecture =3**

* * *

*fatigue, lassitude, douleur, épuisement, abandon*

Voilà les pensées qui tournaient dans la tête de Toshiya alors qu'il s'installait lourdement à sa place habituelle, dans son café de toujours, soupirant en arrangeant quelque peu ses courts cheveux noirs, dont la frange couvrait en partie son œil droit. Le patron le connaissait bien, Toshiya était de ces habitués qui ne semblent jamais aller ni bien ni mal, dont on ne sait rien sauf la commande « un café noir, deux sucres » et qui pourtant reviennent chaque jour. Et ainsi, suivant la routine, le bassiste regardait par la fenêtre le monde au dehors, il avait une magnifique vue sur le parc situé à côté du café, dont les cerisiers, pour le moment vides, couvraient toute la surface, une fois en fleurs, on ne pouvait même pas voir le ciel, créant une atmosphère coupée du monde et paisible. Il restait ainsi plongé dans ses pensées quand une voix douce le sortit de ses rêveries.

« Qu'est ce que ce sera monsieur ? »

Toshiya se retourna quelque peu surprit, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande cela, il fit face à un jeune homme, peut être même plus jeune que lui, les cheveux noirs coupés d'une façon étrange, du moins étrange pour un serveur, il abordait un sourire des plus éclatant et son regard noir était pas mal attirant. Toshiya se força à sourire et dit d'une voix calme.

« Un café noir…Deux sucres s'il vous plait

Tout de suite monsieur »

Et encore une fois, le sourire, le regard tentant de croiser le sien, puis il repartit, d'une démarche qui ne faisait en rien penser à celle des serveurs habituels du lieu, mais le jeune homme fini par se dire qu'il était simplement « trop » habitué. Il faudra peut-être qu'il change d'endroit… Mais non, ici ça avait toujours été son refuge, sa maison, un lieu où se détendre, où l'on pouvait penser à autre chose… Un lieu qu'il gardait précieusement secret de « lui » depuis quatre ans maintenant .Non… Il ne fallait pas y repenser, il était là pour oublier, oublier et faire comme si de rien était en rentrant, simplement replacer des bandages sur les poignets meurtris et augmenter la dose de maquillage sur le visage et le cou présentant encore de légères ecchymoses. Il se frotta d'ailleurs machinalement les poignets, grimaçant car la douleur était encore vive. Mais ses pensées une fois de plus eurent l'occasion d'être effacées par le retour du jeune homme à l'éclatant sourire qui lui servit son café, il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et déposa le premier sucre dans la cuillère qu'il plongea dans le liquide noir, l'observant se dissoudre.

« Pourquoi faire cela ? Ça ne va pas plus vite en touillant directement ?

Le bassiste sursauta soudain, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre n'était pas partit, il eut un air ailleurs un temps, semblant réfléchir à la question, puis dit pensivement.

« Je pense que c'est justement pour aller lentement que je fais ainsi… Et puis, j'aime bien observer…Le sucre se dissoudre, ça me détends…

Il allait sûrement passer pour une espèce de fou mais le garçon le regarda simplement sourit et répliqua.

Intéressante façon de faire… Malheureusement je crains de ne pas trouver le temps de la pratiquer. »

Il rit doucement, comme une plaisanterie pour lui-même, Toshiya lui-même sourit, il était plutôt joyeux ce garçon, sympathique aussi…Comme Die avant… Eh merde… Voila qu'il y repensait, il n'aurait pas dû… Son visage se troubla et il se concentra à nouveau sur le second sucre qu'il plongea dans le café à son tour. Le serveur continua à le regarder un moment, comme si lui aussi il fixait le morceau de sucre puis finit par s'incliner poliment et à revenir sur ses pas pour parler un peu avec son patron, Toshiya se retourna un peu pour regarder les deux, discrètement, il l'observait, ce nouveau serveur…Il était plutôt grand et n'était pas habillé de manière spécialement sobre comme ses collègues, mais pourtant avec classe… Et puis ses cheveux aussi…Tout comme ses piercings… Son visage lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Il resta un moment ainsi à l'observer quand il s'aperçut que ledit jeune homme avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens, il se retint de rougir et se détourna, comme discrétion on avait fait mieux…Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il le troublait tant. Le bassiste soupira puis but son café d'une traite, il n'avait pas envie de rester aujourd'hui, il avait répét demain et devait se préparer un minimum… Le patron vint cette fois pour la note et il en profita

« Excusez moi ?

Oui monsieur ? Le patron avait toujours été souriant et sympathique avec lui, ne le dérangeant jamais, n'intervenant pas dans sa vie privée même quand il le voyait pleurer devant son café…

Ma question va vous sembler étrange mais…Ce jeune homme…C'est un nouvel employé ?

Le patron sourit puis hocha la tête en soupirant de désespoir.

En effet, depuis aujourd'hui, et vous risquez de le revoir souvent…

Intrigué, le bassiste murmura.

…Et quel est son nom ?

Le patron soupira en souriant, l'air de dire « ah ces jeunes » puis répondit

Miya.

Toshiya hocha simplement la tête puis régla la note et se leva en silence, remerciant le patron, à la porte il retrouva ce Miya qui lui fit un sourire presque tendre qui le troubla tout en s'inclinant.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir….

Il sourit et sortit, mais juste avant que la porte ne se referme, il était presque sur d'avoir entendu

« Hara-san. »

Il se retourna, troublé, mais le serveur était déjà repartit, fronçant les sourcils, il fixa la devanture un temps puis, résigné, repartit d'où il était venu.

* * *

**Je préviens de suite, mes chapitres sont courts, très courts u_u. Je m'en excuse par avance .**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'accepte aussi les critiques du moment qu'il y a un minimum de réflexion derrière, évidemment les « j'aime pas, c'moche » ne seront pas prit en compte u_u.**

**A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

Under the rain

Chapitre deux.

Disclamer encore : Naoon point à moi huuuuuuuuuuh *va pleurer plus loin afin de vous épargner ce spectacle * ]

Bonne lecture encore~ [ewhi il est court pardon, désolée, pardon T_T ]

* * *

Le petit manège continua ainsi longtemps, chaque fois que Toshiya revenait, toujours les mêmes jours, le mardi à 15h, le jeudi à 17h, le samedi à 14h, chaque fois il était là, avec son sourire éclatant et son regard tendre, chaque fois il le servait et tentait d'engager un minimum la conversation, oh pas grand-chose, juste quelques mots banals sur le temps ou le goût du café, ou encore sur ce magnifique parc, et chaque fois, cet homme, ce Miya arrivait à le perturber, à le troubler un peu de ses mots. Au bout de la deuxième fois, il avait enfin un uniforme de serveur, bien élégant il fallait le dire, et était très apprécié des clients qui l'appelaient tous, mais c'était toujours Toshiya qu'il servait en priorité, celui-ci d'ailleurs n'avait jamais osé lui demandé comment il connaissait son nom, certes il était un artiste connu de la scène du visual kei, mais il n'avait pas son maquillage et ses coiffures parfaites et restait toujours discret quant à son identité, même le patron ne connaissait pas son nom, c'était pour dire… Oui, ce garçon le troublait, avec ses yeux sombres et francs, ses attitudes à la fois respectueuses et un peu effrontées qui le faisait sembler plus jeune, et toujours ce regard qui semblait le couver, le protéger. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin, de cette protection. Du moins le pensait-il, l'espérait-il aussi peut être. Et peu à peu l'étrangeté devint une habitude, Miya regardait avec lui le sucre se dissoudre dans le café, échangeant deux ou trois mots, puis repartait et lui disait au revoir une fois à la porte, rarement il lui disait bonjour, bien que son regard semblait s'éclairer d'un sourire à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait passer la porte. Étrangement, il lui donnait le sourire, avec ses mimiques et ses airs d'excité qui ne respecte aucune règle, il comprenait mieux le soupir de désespoir du patron lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé la première fois…

Mais les routines finissent toujours par être brisée,un jour ne se passa pas aussi bien que prévu, le jeudi, après la répétition, il rangea sa basse et nettoya son ampli avant de partir pour le café, souriant doucement, se demandant quel sujet stupide et inutile allait encore trouver Miya aujourd'hui, parce qu'il en trouvait toujours. Sourire que ne manqua pas de remarquer Die qui prit un air suspicieux qui n'était pas des plus rassurants. Alors que Toshiya marchait dans les rues, le guitariste aux cheveux rouges le rattrapa et lui saisit le bras avec violence.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

Toshiya laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se retourna vers lui avec surprise et crainte.

- Die ? Mais je…Rien, comme d'habitude ! Je vais au café comme après chaque répétition !

- Au café ouais ! Et pour rejoindre qui ? _Son regard se fit fou,il en était presque magnifique ainsi._ Ton petit chéri peut être ! Il te fais bien crier j'espère !

Toshiya rougit et dégagea son bras pour murmurer d'un ton rageur

- Ca va pas de hurler dans la rue comme ça ? Tu sais ce que l'on risque pour tes sautes d'humeur ?

- Mes sautes d'humeur ? Tu te fous de moi Toshiya ! Oui tu te fous de moi depuis le début !

Il prit à nouveau son bras et le tordit pour l'attirer à lui.

- Tu restes avec moi cette fois ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir !

- Die lâche moi !Daisuke ! J'ai toujours fais comme ça pourquoi est ce que maintenant tu me le reproches ?

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton sourire petite pute ?

Toshiya ouvrit grand les yeux, jamais Die ne l'avait appelé comme ça, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui n'attendrirent pas le roux et il se dégagea avec force à nouveau pour courir à toute vitesse, pour fuir cet attachement égoiste.

- Toshiya ! Toshiya revient ! Je te jure que ce soir tu vas le sentir passer !

Le roux, sachant qu'il reviendrai, qu'il ne pouvait que revenir à lui, ne fit que grogner et se défoula en shootant dans une poubelle. Ce dont les deux amants, car oui ils l'étaient, ne se doutaient pas, c'est que la scène s'était déroulée sous les yeux d'un certain brun aux yeux sombres qui serrait les poings en retenant ses pulsions de violence…

Toshiya entra comme épuisé dans le café et s'assit presque avec désespoir sur sa chaise, prenant son visage entre ses mains tremblantes, il resta ainsi longtemps, très longtemps, s'étonnant même que personne ne le serve, Miya, il voulait voir Miya, peut être que son sourire l'aiderait, peut être que sa discussion lui changerai les idées...Peut être qu'il aimerai être avec lui... Non Toshi...Imbécile...Imbécile, idiot...Abrutit...Lâche. Ses sanglots peinaient d'être retenus et il serra les poings. Au bout d'une demi-heure environs, il sentit un souffle chaud et une voix douce près de son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

« Votre café. »

Il hésita quelques secondes, sortit son visage d'entre ses mains et faire face au regard doux et profond de Miya, se noyant dans ses yeux, dans la chaleur couleur ténèbres de son regard, il se ressaisit en une seconde et le remercia d'un hochement de tête, cette fois Miya ne resta pas, étrangement, il repartit servir d'autres clients. Etait-il donc si pitoyable ? Soupirant de désespoir, Toshiya se tourna vers sa tasse et fut surprit en y voyant une petite tarte aux myrtilles dans une assiette, juste à côté de son café. Il se retourna et put voir que Miya le fixait, il lui fit un doux sourire, plus calme, tout aussi tendre que son regard puis, comme si de rien, se détourna pour servir un client. E bassiste ne comprenait pas, mais l'attention était là et le faisait presque sourire, il ferma les yeux et but son café, il prendra la tarte en dernier, souhaitant en profiter comme un cadeau que l'on ne souhaite utiliser parce qu'on le trouve bien trop beau pour cela. Cette fois, il se délecta de chaque bouchée, lui qui n'était pas un grand amateur de nourriture, profitant de chaque douceur du fruit et de la pâte brisée, comme une offrande. Puis il paya, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois, lorsque Miya lui dit « au revoir » sur le pas de la porte, Toshiya sourit faiblement et répondit d'une voix douce tout en ouvrant la porte d'un mouvement plus léger qu'à l'arrivée.

« Au revoir, Miya. »


End file.
